


Fabricante de varitas

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Spiritual, Wands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eres el mejor fabricante de varitas de las últimas décadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabricante de varitas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Eres el mejor.

Te lo han dicho una y otra vez tus clientes. Ves como sonríen cuando una de tus creaciones encuentra a su dueño predilecto.

—Gracias, Ollivander. —Siempre te lo dicen. Siempre te agradecen.

Luego, se van: un mago con una nueva varita y una varita con un nuevo dueño.

Llega gente de toda Europa para comprar tus varitas, solo las tuyas. De nadie más.

Sonríes al ver como la gente de atuendos de otros países llegan y tú empiezas a pasarles distintos modelos, buscando la perfecta, la que se adecue a la personalidad, a la actitud de la gente. La varita que elija al mago.

No es un trabajo fácil. Hacer miles de combinaciones distintas de madera, núcleo, flexibilidad y largo no es tarea sencilla. Pero, de todas formas, te halagan por tu buen trabajo.

Estás orgulloso por ello.

Eres, sin duda alguna, el mejor fabricante de varitas de las últimas décadas.


End file.
